His Angel
by Lyra Malfoy42
Summary: “The fiery angel of the seven, With the ice prince shall collide,”so the prophesy goes.Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are curently in long term,secret for now,relationship, but things are about to get a lot more difficult for them.Also some Neville love..
1. Chapter 1

**His Angel**

**Summary: "_The fiery angel of the seven, With the ice prince shall collide,"_so the prophesy goes. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy are curently in long term, secret for now, relationship, but things are about to get a lot more difficult for them. (Also some Neville love thrown in :D)**

**AN/ This was based around a picture me + my friend saw of an angel. But then we thought she suggested a prophesy. And neither of us could resist adding in Neville!**

Moi: Right, here we go.

Hannah: This is exciting!

Moi: Well I hope that the audience enjoyed reading it, as much as we did writing it.

Hannah: (whispers) Shhh it's starting.

.

.

Chapter 1: Angelic

_The fiery angel of the seven,_

_With the ice prince shall collide,_

_And all the world will be ablaze,_

_If they do not in each other confide,_

_Their love must hold,_

_Fast and true,_

_To defeat the great dark one,_

_Great danger they must elude,_

_The Boy needs their help,_

_They need not adore,_

_But they must make peace,_

_Not civil war._

.

.

"Draco, I've got to tell you something that I think you need to know." said Ginny

"Draco, I've got something to tell you, it's important."

"Draco, There's something that I feel I need o let you know."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it, however you tell him, deary." the mirror replied.

Ginny tossed her shiny, red hair back over her shoulder, stood a little straighter and replied, looking into her own chocolate brown eyes, "Draco, I've got something we need to talk about."

She tugged her shortish school skirt down, in an attempt to cover some more of her long, pale legs, though it had almost no effect. It was a nervous habit of hers, to readjust her clothing, even if it was already neat. Tonight was the night she was going to tell him. She grabbed a dark blue jumper to go over her thin school shirt, as the dungeons were cold at this time of year, and headed out of the girls dorm, down into the common room.

After explaining to Ron calmly that no, she was no going to a tryst with a secret boyfriend (earning an "are you sure?" from Ron), and that yes she was in fact going to the library to research Gillyweed as a possible subject for her Herbology project.

"Do you want some help with that?" asked Neville, who had gained the much respected position House of Herbology expert. He was the one you went too if you were having trouble, if you were a little first year or a struggling seventh year, he would help you out. He wouldn't be condesending, or cruel, he would simply do what he could to help. On top of this he was also one of Ginny's few close friends.

Ginny glanced at him, as he knew she had already learned as much as she needed to know about Gillyweed for the project. She saw the teasing in his eyes though. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell Ron." He whispered into her ear as he swept her into a hug.

"Thanks Neville!"

"As long as you tell me who it is later." he quickly added.

"Deal!" When they broke apart, they soon realised that half the common room was staring at them both. "Well...um...thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine on my own tonight Nev."

And with that she stepped out of the portrait hole into the dark corridor, stopping once she was out to yet again tug her skirt back over her shapley, creamy white thighs. The colour of her skin shone out like a beacon in the dark half light of the corridor. She began the long journey down to the deserted corridor, which had become the meeting place for her and Draco.

In the complete and utter silence of the corridor, the sound of her heartbeat was almost loud enough to make her jump.In the dark she caught sight of the light-coloured hair, and the sharp, pointed features which made up Draco Malfoy. He turned to greet her with a kiss, but Ginny pushed him away slightly, and looked into his glistening, grey-blue eyes. "Draco, I've got something we need to talk about."

"Sure, go on then."

"Not, here though, somewhere more private."

She could see worry, confusion in his eyes which had arisen after her last few statements.

"Ok, I know a secret room around here." He turned and led her by the hand to a large tapestry, muttering a word which Ginny couldn't quite catch at it. It opened and revealed what appeared to be a smaller version of the common room, though lacking the gold and red décor, which clashed so much with Ginnys long, flaming red hair.

"Now what was it?" She could hear urgency in his voice, urgency and worry.

There was a pause. When she couldn't bear it any more, Ginny filled the silence.

"I'm an Angelic."

Draco smiled "I know you're ange..."

"No, _an _Angelic" she interrupted him.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Draco sounded slightly confused.

"It means," she paused again "I have wings."

There was a shocked silence.

Draco blinked owlishly "Sorry, I'm sure you just said you had wings."

"Yes, you see...you know in pictures of angels, they're like that. In fact early in history, muggles mixed up the legend of an angel with people like me. That's how we got our name actually." Ginny explained.

"But then, where are they...you I mean?"

Ginny drew her wand and muttered a spell, while moving the wand tip in a small, quick, but complicated movement. A bulge appeared in the back of her jumper, taking the place of her usual shapely form. She drew off her jumper slowly, revealing long feathered wings,

"I've never told anyone apart from mum, although I suspect Dumbledore knows."

Draco meanwhile, was amazed that she would trust him with such a secret. He had always called her his angel, and now he found it was true.

"How do you keep those hidden?" he asked in wonder and amazement.

"It's a simple glamour spell." She turned to face him, but as he gazed at her, he noticed a distinct difference in her eyes...they had changed from their normal chocolate colour, and were now an almost translucent purple.

He blinked, as though that would return the colour to the rather ordinary brown, but her eyes stayed the rather extraordinary purple. She realised what it was he was looking at.

"It hides my eye colour to, I didn't want to stand out too much."

"With you're hair, how can you not?" Ginny gave out a nervous giggle. She felt very self-concious about showing her wings to anyone, even Draco.

"Can I stroke them?" he asked, entranced by the light reflecting off of the soft, white feathers.

"I guess." Ginny replied, it was an odd sensation, the only way she could describe it was that it felt a lot like when he stroked her hair. As he brushed the feathery softness of her wings a shiver ran down her spine. "So...you don't have a problem with then?"

"Well, it's a bit of a shock, but no, should I?"

"No, but there are other things this affects."

"You mean other than the fact you can fly and sing beautifully?"

"Yes, like this is the reason I learn things so fast, it causes me to have a really organised mind, which incidentally is why I can get away with calling my time with you study time. I can learn things in half the amount of time others can. Even faster than Hermione!"

"I'm not sure about anything else though, I guess I'll find out in time though."

Draco looked t.aken aback.

"I'm still me though!" Ginny attempted to reassure him.

"Don't worry, I know you are, sweet," he replied "It's just a lot to take in. And anyway, why did you decide to tell me now, in fact why did you decide to tell me at all?"

"I just feel that I trust you enough now."

Then there was very little talking for the rest of that evening.

.

.

Hannah: (wolf whistles)

Moi: And that's it for this today!

Hannah: Tune in next time to read the next installment of "His Angel" The musical!

Moi: (confused) It's not a musical

Hannah: But it could be! (sings) Draco, I have something to tell you,

Moi: Riiigggghhhht, well we'll see you next time!

**AN/ Poor Neville is usually so overlooked! Though as you can see he is not part of the main part of the story, we shall try to keep him very involved.**

**We are writing the next chapter now. Please review, give us feedback. It's our first longer story, and we would appreciate any advice you could give!**


	2. Balls and Betrayals

**AN:Hi all, sorry it's taken so long to get this done, it's been a few hectic weeks at school. Anyway, it's quite a long chapter to try to make up for the wait.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Grosses bises**

**Moi et Hannah**

**(hugs and kisses-recently learned for a French exam, glad that it's finally got some use!)**

**-**

**-  
**

**Balls and Betrayals**

**-  
**

_A Few weeks later_

It was shaping up to be a bad day for Ginny. She had woken late, and nearly missed breakfast, which was not a good omen. Having left some work in her dorm, she ran back to retrieve it, but on the way to potions her school bag had burst open, spilling the contents all over the corridor. She had also caught sight of a few Slytherins, wondering away from the scene, hiding their smirks, though she could see the laughter in their eyes. That in itself had been bad enough, but then having to attempt to explain her ink stained homework to Snape (earning her a "Five points from Gryffindor, and if it isn't rewritten by tomorrow, then there _will_ be a detention issued!"). Nothing really went well after that.

To cut a long story short, though escaping any detentions, she did have a great deal of work of complete or redo that evening. She didn't even manage to catch Luna to say 'hi'.

Therefore, that evening, when she turned the corner to find where she and Draco usually met, she was quite distracted and a bit upset. She expected him to comfort her at least. What she didn't expect was to round the corner and see Draco...her Draco...with Pansy!

However, that was exactly what she saw. Draco and Pansy. Pansy and Draco...

His back was towards her, with Pansy's arms around his neck.. Her shocked mind had only just registered what was happening, when Draco tore himself away. In the process, turning and catching sight of Ginny, her eyes, the colour of molten chocolate, glistening with tears soon to be shed.

"Ginny, no! It's not what it looks like!"

She took off in the opposite direction, running as fast as she could, her flaming red hair flowing through the air behind her, as bright as a candle in the dim light of the corridor.

"Wait!" He attempted to run after her, but found himself entangled in Pansy's boney arms. "Let go of me, bitch, do you know what you've done!?"

Pansy seemed confused and indignant, "What, you want _her,_ the _littlest Weasley_ of all people! Over me?" She stamped her foot in a childish gesture of frustration of not getting her own way.

Draco sighed in exasperation and dashed off after Ginny, who had since disappeared into the maze of corridors and moving stairways which made up Hogwarts, leaving a rather irritated Pansy standing alone in a dimly lit corridor.

Ginny didn't quite know where to go. If she went straight to the common room in this state, Ron would be suspicious, so she headed towards the toilets to clear herself up a bit before going to the library. In the library, she found Luna and Neville studying together in a quiet, tucked away corner of the library. Noting her reddened eyes, Luna questioned her

"What's wrong Ginny?"

Had she been in a more calm state of mind she may have noticed that Luna's hair was unusually mussed, and Neville's tie happened to be slightly squint, however she wasn't. She was too pre-occupied in her own thouhts. 'Why would he do this?' she wondered. She suddenly realised that Luna had asked her a question. "Urm..."

"I asked what was wrong."

"I saw Draco..."

"Yes..what's so odd about..."

But before she could finish the sentence, Ginny had interrupted"I saw him and Pansy, kissing"

"Oh.."

There seemed to be nothing more to say.

Finally Neville piped up, "Are you..." He paused, knowing it must be a painful memory to recall "completely sure? Did you talk to him?"

"No, I ran for it! I don't want to see him, not now." With that she burst into tears.

She was comforted by Neville and Luna. "Come on now, you don't want to get Ron into a state when you get back into the common room, he'll have a fit and blame the first guy he sees, and that's likely to be me!"

Ginny gave a watery smile and sniffed, "Sorry, about that,"

"Why? What are friends for, if not to laugh and cry with?" Luna interjected. "Come on, we'd best get you back to the tower."

The journey back to Gryffindor tower was a quiet one, as no one quite knew what to say. They arrived and Ginny entered the common room, thankfully there wasn't anyone around in there who would take particular notice of her, so she carried on walking up to her dormitory.

Neville stepped outside the portrait hole, to talk to Luna, who was waiting patiently in the corridor for his return. "Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked her.

"I hope she is, I really hope so."

"It's getting late, I'll walk you back to Ravenclaw."

"No it's fine, besides your already here."

"I'll tell you what, how about a compromise, we'll walk halfway together then go our separate ways."

"Okay then."

So they did.

--

It was quite late when Neville returned. Late enough that he'd had to sprint down several corridors to avoid being caught by Filch. He wouldn't have had the problem with Filch in the first place if only he hadn't tripped into the line of suits of armour, causing a domino effect and creating a great deal of noise.

Out of breath and still slightly jumpy when he entered the common room, he almost jumped out of his skin when he came across Harry subtly sneaking down the stairs as he as sneaking up them..

They both laughed nervously and said their goodnights, before going different ways.

Harry had come down, meaning to collect a book that he had carelessly left lying around in the common room. After some searching he found it, he was glad as it was a valuable book which had been lent to him. Just as he found it however, he heard the light pitter-patter of footsteps, making their way down the staircase from the girls dormitory. He saw a flash of red hair in the moonlight and heard a light sniff. "Ginny? Are you you ok?"

There was another sniff, "Yeah, sure. I'm fine Harry." She kept facing away from him, in the hopes of preventing him from noticing her swollen red eyes.

"If you're sure..." He replied uncertainly.

Ginny couldn't take it any more. Tears began to run down her face, and she couldn't hide it from him. Harry stood slightly uncomfortably next to her before enclosing her in a comforting embrace. "What's wrong Ginny?" He couldn't think of anything that would be upsetting her.

"He cheated!" She sobbed, clearly in a state of distress, "He bloody well cheated on me! I trusted him...too much, apparently" She added bitterly, seemingly to herself. She had forgotten who she was talking to.

Harry was slightly shocked, he didn't usually hear Ginny swear. What shocked him even more though, was the fact that Ginny had had someone to cheat on her. Did Ginny have a secret boyfriend, or perhaps now more accurately a secret _ex_-boyfriend?

"You can't tell Ron, you can't! You have to promise me!" Anguish showed in her nut-brown eyes.

"I guess, you haven't really told me enough to tell him much though, if it makes you feel better."

She managed a wobbly smile, but a smile none-the-less. "Thanks Harry, sorry about...this." she said gesturing gently toward her face, and the tears still drying on her cheeks.

Slightly embarrased, she made her escape and silently dashed up the stairs towards her dormitory, the reason she had originally entered the common room, forgotten.

Harry stared after her with a look of gentle caring and something which may have even been regret. He still had a chance, he thought, he would wait a week or so before asking her out.

He wondered who had hurt her so badly, and felt a great deal of loathing towards this mysterious partner, ex-partner he corrected himself, of Ginny's.

--

The next day, Ginny woke to a lovely sunny day. She was down early to breakfast, "I'm not avoiding _him_." She attempted to convince herself. Everything was going quite well that day, she hadn't even run into _him_ once, well except for once passing in the corridor, but she ignored his frantic glances and gestures at her, and turned the corner into her potions class.

Everything had been fine until that point. The point where she discovered that she hadn't copied out her homework again.

"Detention, tonight, 6.30 in here."

She sighed in resignation, though luckily Snape didn't notice as he turned and swept away, robes billowing.

That was the homework she had been planning to do after meeting Draco, having completed everything else. However, the brief meeting with Draco had completely put it out of her mind.

That evening before dinner, Dumbledore announced the news of a ball to be held in the near future. This caused great excitement and almost immediately the once quiet whispers grew to be loud chattering, along with the growing excitement.

The talk at dinner consisted almost totally of what girls were wearing to the ball, who would ask them and how they would respond. Ginny attempted to join in with this joviality, but her façade started to crumble when the conversation turned to partners for the ball.

It was at this point that Neville stepped in, engaging her in a conversation completely unrelated to the ball, saving her from yet again reliving the previous night. What Ginny didn't notice in her attempts to act normally, or at least chose to ignore, were the two pairs of eyes watching over her. One pair bright green, the other, charcoal, both filled with concern.

She excused herself slightly early from dinner, claiming that to fit her homework in around her detention, she needed all the extra time she could get. This was, at least in part, true. However, knowing that she would be straying near the dungeons, took a little extra time on her appearance, just in case, to show she was over him.

Of course, she realised that if she were truly over him then she wouldn't feel the need to take this extra time over how she looked. She thought she might as well show him what he was missing though.

Ginny arrived at the potions classroom at 6.30 on the dot. She saw Snape sitting at the desk as she walked in, but putting her bag down on a desk she soon noticed the other presence in the room. She stared with a rabbit-in-the-headlights type look at the very blond that she had been trying to avoid all day. Draco Malfoy.

He appeared to be staring at her in the same fashion. It seemed that he wasn't expecting her either. The voice of Professor Snape made them both jump and face the front desk. Snape appeared not to have noticed their reactions to each other, as he spoke still facing the piece of parchment he was marking.

"Due to a staff meeting, I will be unable to supervise your detention his evening, however Mr Malfoy here will be watching over you instead." At this, Ginny's eyes widened a little more.

" Your task is to re-order the students ingredients cupboard, I had a class of horrifically messy third years in here last, so I would recomend taking everything out and then returning them to their correct places, in alphabetical order. Once you have completed it within the hour and a half detention then you may leave, however, if it is not completed you will be paying it another visit tomorrow evening and so and so forth until you have finished. Is that clear?" Snape caught her eyes with a glare which clearly said that he meant it. And with that, he dramatically strode off into the corridor, presumably towards the staff meeting.

"So..."

"What Draco? I need to get on with this."

Draco quickly weighed up his options. He could distract her and make her run out of tie, thus ensuring he saw her the next night, though he felt she might not be fond of that option. He could just let her get on with it and create as little friction and awkwardness as possible, though with the tension currently in the room, that option was already out of the window. Or he could...yes, that might work.

"Ginny, I need to speak to you,to explain what..."

"Dra-Malfoy, I really don't have the time right now."

"OK then, I'll help you finish that, if you'll talk to me and let me explain," He hoped that her Gryffindor pride wouldn't get the better of her. "Also you have to call me by my first name still." He quickly added.

Ginny glanced back at the cupboard, it looked like it would take a long time on her own, and she guessed they needed to sort this out, even if only to give the relationship a clean break.

"Well, fine then, but we sort out the cupboard first."

He nodded in agreement. "Let's get to work then."

After half an hour, they had most of the the ingredients on the table in rough groups. Draco would remove it from the cupboard, read the name and Ginny would place it on the desk with other ingredients beginning with the same letter. It was a system that worked well, though it did sometimes result in the brushing of fingers against one another, and quite a pink Ginny as she blushed.

Finally almost all of the ingredients of the lower shelves were back in place, though the depth and height of the upper shelves sometimes made it hard for Ginny to reach. However, when it came to placing a jar of Armadillo bile on the top shelf, it slipped from her grasp, but not being able to see it, she could not see it rolling towards her, as she blindly felt around for it.

Within seconds, she felt a warm body standing behind her, an arm behind hers, reaching for the jar and setting it upright again. She realised that she was effectively pinned against the shelf by Draco, but found herself not caring. She half turned while still in his arms to gaze up into his familiar charcoal eyes. He temptation to mold together in a kiss was overwhelming, but she resisted. 'This is the boy who kissed _her_!' She reminded herself quickly.

The space between their mouths was slowly diminishing, but she spoke in a slightly shakey voice, "We'd better finish this off, before Snape gets back."

Reluctantly, he lowered his arms, which had been gripping the shelves at her waist height.

They got back to the task at hand, finishing within an hour of starting it.

"It's your turn to listen now,"Draco remarked. "But not here, how about where we usually go?"

"Sure." Ginny had no idea how she was so easily agreeing to this, after all that had happened.

Luckily they didn't run into anyone on the way, apart from a slightly lost looking first year, who timidly approached Ginny about which direction the library was in. Though thanking Ginny in the quietest voice she had heard since her own first year while talking to Harry, he ran off quickly, probably due to Draco's formidable glare.

"You know, you don't have to play the mean older, therefore more important student role _all _the time." she reproached him, "He only wanted to know where the library was!"

Draco merely shrugged in response.

They finally reached the secret room, though Ginny had never noticed the walk was so long. Then again, she had usually been...distracted.

Once in the room and settled on one of the comfy chairs, Ginny spoke: "Well go on then, explain yourself" She said bitterly.

"Ginny, it' not at all what you think! I was going to meet you, here, but Pansy followed me. I was trying to loose her before coming to the room."

"So you did this by kissing her then? Yup, I'm sure that suitably distracted her!"

"No I turned around to insult her, so she would go and sulk or something and leave me alone, but as soon as I turned she grabbed me, that was all you saw."

"So...You didn't even kiss?" Ginny began hopefully.

"Not even close, as soon as I got over my shock of being accosted like that, I was trying to break away from her. I think that was what you saw."

"But...but how can I know this is the truth? After all the trust I had in you, it was shatered yesterday, and it's still in a few to many pieces for my liking."

"Did you miss the year and a half I spent complaining about her and her stupid expectations that we should marry?" He looked disbelieving.

Ginny laughed, her first proper laugh for what seemed like a long time.

"Though you know what's gonna happen now," Draco remarked. "She's gonna tell everyone she meets about us, or at least what she thinks she knows about us."

"Well I guess it was time, I mean, we can't stay a secret forever, someone was bound to find ut at some point."

"Talking of which," He stood and bowed down infront of her, taking hold of her hand. "Would you, fair lady, do me the honour of allowing me to accompany you to the ball?"

Ginny suddenly got a very bad case of the giggles, so was unable to answer. He sat down beside her on the large chair, and she leaned in to him as the giggles kept coming.

"I hope that's a yes" He stated indignantly, though really he was glad to have his Ginny back.

Finally, she managed to stem the flow of her laughter, before stopping to allow herself to talk.

"Yeah, that's a yes. Though beware Ron's reaction! I want you alive and in one piece."

All of a sudden she was reminded of the situation in the potions classroom. She and Draco had managed to entwine themselves together, mostly from Ginny's movement from her giggles, and Draco's need to be close to her. This time when their lips edged closer and closer together, she did not interrupt, but instead lost herself in the slightly wild kiss that took place. Under the glamour spell, she could feel her wings flutter with excitement, oh, how she had missed this!

--

Ginny was looking a lot better since the previous night, Harry thought to himself. He had it all planned out. He would casually bump into her in the corridor, where they would discover that he too was going to the herbology green houses. On the way, he would talk to her, and the subject of the ball would eventually arise. It was then he would do it, he would ask her to go with him to the ball.

As the day went by, Harry was getting more and more nervous. What would Ron say? What would _Ginny _say?

However mid morning soon arrived, and so he headed toward where he was planning to 'coincidentally' meet Ginny. This went according to plan, they talked and he did eventually manage to tun the subject around to the ball.

"So Ginny, any plans yet for the ball?" He uttered, quiet enough for a mouse to have said it.

She replied with an inquisitive, yet amused look. "What did you say?"

Harry cleared his throat and repeated his question, now beginning to turn a shade of red, more befitting Ginny's hair that his light complexion.

"Why?" She asked after a short pause, though she already knew the answer, or rather the question, that would inevitably follow.

"Well, I wondered if you might go to the ball with me." There he'd said it, finally, what the whole day had been leading up to. He grinned, as though knowing her answer would be yes. After all this was little Ginny Weasley, she couldn't have gotten over him all that easily.

It was as if he'd forgotten the previous evening, of her distress at the end of a relationship which had clearly meant a lot to her.

"Oh, Harry, I...I can't," Distress was evident in her voice and in her dark brown eyes.

His face fell, "What? Why?" He seemed confused as to why she'd rejected him.

"I'm already going with..." Her curvaceous lips appeared to form the start of what must have been a name, though Harry didn't recognise it, before she caught herself "someone else." Ginny appeared quite flustered.

"It'll be fine, Harry, I'm sure any girl ask would be delighted to go with you, though not Hermione, I need her in place with Ron, to distract him from my partner. Talking of which, don't forget to drop some very unsubtle hints about asking 'Mione to the ball." She chuckled nervously, before adding "I've gotta go, I'll see you later Harry."

She turned and left, leaving him standing there alone. However before he could move, a girl who he didn't remember ever seeing before had knocked into him, causing them both to crash to the floor.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" She was mumbling, her face quite pink with embarrassment.

Harry smiled "It's no problem, really." He helped her gather her things together, as she brushed her long, dark hair back, revealing deep black eyes. "By the way, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Hannah: Well that was an eventful chapter!

Moi: It sure was. Don't forget to read and review! Any constructive criticism will be welcomed, not abused. Also, if you would like to suggest any ideas for the ball, what it's celebrating, decorations, etc. Let us know, we have a few ideas floating around but any input is appreciated!

Hannah: Until next time, we're going to go have fun with our pets: Neville, Harry and Draco, who we keep just over there.

(noises of protest from 'over there)

Hannah: Quieten down you lot, we're just coming, you're interrupting the story!

**AN:There should be some more mentions of the prophesy in the next few chapters, not to mention more mentions of the delightful Nev/Luna romance. Stay tuned please. :D**

**Also, thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 1! Have some internet cookies!**


End file.
